The various embodiments and aspects disclosed herein are directed to a wall siding system.
Wall siding systems have a plurality of panels that are either shown as being lapped over one another or flush with respect to adjacent panels. The panels may be oriented in a horizontal or vertical direction. However, there are certain deficiencies in existing wall siding systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved wall siding system.